


Trailer for The Omega Sutra: Angel

by Ghislainem70



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Lestrade, Alpha!Mycroft, M/M, Nephilim, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Book trailer for The Omega Sutra





	Trailer for The Omega Sutra: Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



<https://youtu.be/-iWQBiM9ZNo>


End file.
